In the field of logging (e.g., wireline logging, logging while drilling (LWD) and measurement while drilling (MWD)), nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) tools have been used to explore the subsurface based on magnetic interactions with subsurface material. Some downhole NMR logging tools include a magnet assembly that produces a static magnetic field, and an antenna assembly that generates radio-frequency (RF) controlled signals and detects magnetic resonance phenomena in the subsurface material. Properties of the subsurface material can be identified from the detected phenomena.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.